La goutte de trop
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: Vous voilà Ciel. C'est de votre faute si vous êtes ici. C'était la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase...C'est de votre faute, désormais, vous serez ma poupée. Je me servirais souvent de cette poupée, qui, s'est laissée depuis de nombreuses années désirer. Vous ne m'avez jamais remarqué, même si je faisais tout pour...Alors, c'est de votre faute...Yaoi CielxSebastian.
1. Chapter 1

**La goutte de trop...**

Coucou ^^' Me revoilà pour une fiction qui s'annonce plutôt courte et sombre. Je l'ai imaginé ce week-end mais, comme les cours reprennent je n'aurais pas souvent l'occasion de publier et peut-être même d'écrire. Je vous garantie au moins un chapitre par semaine, ce qui est déjà pas mal à mon sens...Soit le Lundi, Mercredi, Jeudi(c'est mon sûr ^^') ou le Vendredi...Ou week-end, bien sûr ! Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews que vous avez pu laisser sur mes fictions et que je n'ai peut-être pas vues...Brefouille, découvrons ce nouvel univers qui, je l'espère, vous fera trembler MOUAHAHA (Je plaisante, ca fait pas peur XD^^')

…

Vous voilà Ciel. Depuis le moment que j'attendais cela. Vous voilà, allongé sur le sol frais, le torse nu, la peau pâle. Vous êtes magnifique. Depuis le temps que je vous observe, que je couche avec vous sans que vous le sachiez. L'extase est en moi, vous êtes enfin là. Vous dormez, enfin, vous somnolez, est-ce dû aux nombreuses drogues que je vous aient injecté ?

Sachez seulement une chose, j'étais obligé, je vous désirais tellement que j'étais obligé. Vous êtes vraiment magnifique, je sais, je me répète...Mais vous savez, ignorer quelqu'un, c'est la meilleure manière de vous attirer son courroux...Vous m'avez énervé, avec votre vie parfaite et bien organisée. Vos amis, votre femme et vos deux beaux enfants. Voilà. Vous m'énervez et pourtant, je vous aime.

Toutes ces nuits où je vous prenais violemment, dans votre lit, à côté de votre femme que j'avais drogué. Vous ne bougiez pas, ne jouissiez pas, mais je voyais dans votre air d'homme parfait que vous adoriez lorsque je vous violais

Bon sang, si vous saviez, oh que oui, lorsque je me déversais en vous et que je me faisais un plaisir de vous nettoyer. Je restais aussi, quelque fois, allongé entre votre femme et vous même. Nos bouches proches, très proches.

Revenons en à notre sujet, vous êtes là, chez moi, allongé par terre. Par terre, je me rends compte que pour un être comme vous, le sol ne correspond guère. Je porte votre poids plume jusqu'à mon lit. Là, vos bras retombent négligemment vers le bas...Vous avez l'air si innocent, mais c'est votre faute.

Tous les jours, lorsque, après avoir salué habituellement tout vos amis, vous passiez devant moi, sans un regard, sans rien. Même pas un petit « bonjour ! » rien que ca ! NON ! RIEN ! VOUS ÊTES POURRI CIEL, LE SAVEZ VOUS ?!

Pourtant, je faisais tout pour que vous me remarquiez, puis, voilà, il y a eut la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Cette goutte, c'était d'avoir fièrement et publiquement annoncé que votre femme était de nouveau enceinte. Elle attendait encore un enfant...Pourquoi avez vous fait cela ? Moi qui vous aime tant...

Donc voilà Ciel, je vous aime mais je vous déteste...N'est-ce pas aussi ironique d'un diable priant Dieu ?

Mais voilà, maintenant que la chose est faite je n'ai plus le choix. Vous allez devenir mon objet, ma poupée. Cette magnifique poupée sera à moi, à personne d'autres. Je m'en servirais souvent, je caresserais sa peau porcelaine. Elle est un luxe cette poupée. Un luxe que seul les privilégiés peuvent s'attribuer. Moi, pendant trop longtemps, je n'ai pas pu acheter cette poupée, j'ai dû la regarder derrière la vitrine...Ca m'a dégoûté ! Mais vous voilà, mon petit Ciel.

Vous êtes sur mon lit. Ma langue passe sur mes lèvres, ce soir aussi, je vous dévorerais...Laissez-vous aller, tout ira bien ! Car sachez une chose, petit Ciel...

J'ai attendu bien assez longtemps, et maintenant...

**Je suis affamé !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : **

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont bien amusées sur une fiction aussi louche que celle-ci. Je rédige actuellement le chapitre 7, je pense que finalement, cette fiction sera assez longue, enfin, on verra bien :D ! Je voudrais aussi préciser que j'essaierais finalement de publier 1,2 ou 3 chapitres par semaines...Selon mon emploi du temps...Brefouille, sachez aussi que cette fiction a été écrite avec la chanson Slomotion de Marilyn Manson...Voilou ;) Donc, voici la suite :

...

Vous somnolez longtemps. Une journée entière. J'en ai profité pour m'occuper de votre joli petit cul, le tambourinant de coups plus brutaux les uns des autres. Puis, ce fut à 3h30 du matin que vous avez ouvert les yeux et, vous relevant doucement, vous avez pris votre tête entre vos mains.

« Ma tête ! » vous étiez vous plains.

Ne vous plaignez pas devant moi, vous avez la vie dont tout le monde rêve. Argent, beauté, femme, amis...et enfant accessoirement...TOUT ! Et moi, je n'ai que vous. Alors bon sang, cessez de vous plaindre.

Vos yeux ont parcouru la pièce, céleste et magnifique. Vous vous rendez compte que vous ne portez que votre caleçon et...des douleurs dans votre bas dos font de nouveau lâcher de votre bouche sensuelle, des gémissements de plaintes. Vous ne connaissez pas l'endroit qui vous abrite et vous entoure...C'est chez moi ! C'est miteux, contrairement à votre maison. J'habite dans un appartement trois pièces, tout petit...

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » avez vous demandé.

Je suis resté un moment caché dans la pénombre puis je suis apparu devant vous. Vous avez plissé vos yeux, votre main droite a essuyé la sueur de votre front et votre bouche s'est ouverte, enfin, vous alliez vous adresser à moi :

« Qui êtes vous ? » m'avez vous demandé, le ton un peu agressif.

Je n'ai pas répondu et ma main a glissé jusqu'à mon entre-jambe. Rendez vous compte de l'effet que vous me faites...Vous m'aviez juste parlé et j'étais déjà en érection. Nos yeux se sont rencontrés. Vous avez répété votre question...Mais je n'ai toujours pas répondu. A vous de savoir après tout !

Lorsque vous avez essayé de vous lever, une chaîne vous en a empêchée. Un sourire s'est dessiné sur mes lèvres. Vous hurliez de peur, désormais. Moi, je jouissais intérieurement.

« QUI ÊTES VOUS ? » m'avez vous craché au visage.

Je me suis lentement approché jusqu'au pied du lit et j'ai chuchoté :

**« Je suis votre pire cauchemar, Ciel Phantomhive ! »**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

Bon allez, aujourd'hui, je prends mon courage à deux mains et je réponds à vos reviews XD ^^ Je vous remercie d'ailleurs pour toutes celle-ci, elles m'ont faites très plaisir :

**LoryABay** : Ce n'est pas vraiment une nouvelle version de ''Espèce de brute''. C'est un truc complètement sortie de je ne sais où et qui, finalement est devenue une fiction qui compte déjà 10 chapitres...Brefouille, merci pour la review ma belle ;)

**Fandeyaoi972 : **Dans ce chapitre tu auras un peu de réponse, je l'espère...Merci pour ta review et oui, Ciel sera toujours la victime...bien qu'un jour il faudrait que j'essaye de faire le contraire (**imagine déjà plein de trucs)** Mouahahah ! Bisous !

**Ladylisachan : **Coucou :D Merci pour ta review, oui, tu as bien senti, bref, tu verras :P Euh, tout les 3 ou 2 jours...pourquoi ?

**Rosalunamikaelis : **Merci beaucoup Pauline, ca me fait plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Sinon, tu vas bien ? Bisous !

**MarechalRattus** : Je ne sais plus mais il me semble que je t'ai répondu...O_o ! Brefouille, merci pour ta review et oui, naturellement que c'est malsain, venant de moi :P Mais bref, j'essaye d'instaurer un bon mystère aussi, pour changer un peu XD ^^' bref, voici la suite, bis !

**Cullen-michaelisshadow : **Coucou ^^' Euh non, je déteste légèrement Grell en fait. Tu ne le verras jamais dans une de mes fictions, soit en sûr, à part l'amour ultime blasphème et encore, il était en Satan donc bon ;) Contente que tu aimes, merci pour la review et gros bisous !

**Aviva94 : **Oui, le cas de le dire :D J'ai eu le temps d'aller voir le Monde du Slash, c'est pas mal, je vais m'y inscrire je crois, j'ai d'ailleurs trouvé ton compte et tes écrits, j'irais ce week end, peut être. Bisous et merci pour la review.

**Guest : **C'est fait exprès mouahaha ! Juste pour vous embêter, mouahahah ! Allez, lis la suite et dis moi ce que tu en penses, merci pour la review et bisous !

Bon, je crois que j'ai fais le tour...dites moi si j'en ai oublié et désolée d'avance. Je suis tête en l'air XD...Allez, je me tais, voici la suite :

...

Voilà. Vous tremblez maintenant. C'est vrai. J'ai dis la vérité. Je dis toujours la vérité, sachez le car c'est un point important. Vos yeux, où se perlaient quelques larmes, se sont arrêtés sur ma main plongée dans mon pantalon. Avez vous deviné ce que j'allais vous faire ? Allons, je suis sûr que oui !

Avec mon autre, j'ai saisis la clé de vos chaînes et je l'ai déposé à l'entrée de la pièce, avec un sourire.

« S'il vous plaît, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez... »Avez vous pleuré

Allons, séchez vos larmes. Ce n'est pas digne de vous. Vous, Ciel Phantomhive, 22 ans, mon directeur. Oui, vous dirigez une petite boîte de marketting. Elle vous rapporte beaucoup. Vous êtes né le 14 décembre 1989* à Londres. Vous pesez 53 kilos pour 1m69. Vous avez les cheveux bleus-cendrés ou bien gris perle, vous êtes marié avec Elizabeth depuis 2 ans. Vous avez 2 enfants...bientôt 3 ! Votre plat préféré...vous n'en avez pas vraiment. Vous aimez les pâtisseries. C'est tout, vous...

« Monsieur ? » demandez vous, ce qui me tire de mes pensées.

Je ne m'en occupe pas et me retourne pour sortir de la chambre. C'est lorsque je franchis la pièce que vous criez.

« Pitié, revenez ! »

J'obéis. Vous me voulez, je le sens. Alors je reviens sur mes pas. Je vous souris, vos joues prennent une teinte légèrement rosée et vous détournez votre regard.

« Si vous me détachez je vous jure de ne rien dire à personnes...Alors... »

« Taisez-vous ! Ce n'est pas vous qui donnez les ordres alors taisez-vous ! »

Mon ton était sec mais direct. Au moins, vous savez à quoi vous vous en teniez. J'ai remarqué le léger tremblements de vos lèvres, ça m'a excité encore plus. Alors, je me suis approché et, vous maîtrisant de ma force, j'ai resserré les chaînes afin que vous ne bougiez plus. Là, j'ai approché mon visage du votre tout en vous allongeant. Vous avez reculé, mais finalement, elles se sont rencontrées...C'était divin ! Pour le moment, vous trouviez cela répugnant mais je vous assure que vous allez aimer.

Mon entre-jambe se frottait au vôtre afin qu'il durcisse. Il a eu du mal, mais j'ai réussi. Votre caleçon déchiré par mes soins, je me suis amusé à meurtrir votre orifice serré avec mes doigts. Puis mon pénis volumineux est venu remplacer les doigts. Vous hurliez de douleur. Des fils humides se lièrent entre nous deux. Après plusieurs longues minutes d'extase pour moi, et de douleur pour vous, je me suis déversé.

Vous saigniez...L'instant suivant, vous vous êtes évanoui...Mais moi, j'ai recommencé tout seul !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : **

Désolée pour ce retard honteux...Je n'ai pas pu publier pour de multiples raisons, mais aujourd'hui, je reviens en force POWA ! Ok, je me calme XD ^^' Donc, brefouille, voici la suite :

...

Comme tout les jours, je m'étais rendu à mon boulot dans votre boîte. Vous savez, ces bureaux étroits avec un ordinateur qui meuble l'espace. Ce boulot, je ne l'aime pas mais il m'aide à ne pas me retrouver dans la rue. Et encore, 1100 euros de salaire...C'est très mince ! Bref, aujourd'hui, vous êtes arrivé tout souriant, une chemise cartonnée sous le bras. Vous avez doublé mon bureau, sans un regard ni de salutations. Vous portiez une chemise bleu-claire légère, adaptée à la saison, ainsi qu'une pantalon en toile noire.

Vous avez l'air fatigué...La nuit dernière, j'étais venue chez vous et je vous avais violé...mais vous ne le savez pas ! Des cernes violacées se dessinaient sous vos yeux célestes. Vous avez alors emprunté un couloir pour vous rendre dans votre bureau. De mon sac, j'ai sorti une lettre...Je l'avais rédigée hier soir, après êtes venu chez vous et après avoir vidé le whisky...J'y révélai ma haine mais aussi mon amour. L'écriture était sale et pas très droite. Je me suis levé et dirigé vers votre bureau.

Devant votre porte, j'hésitais à toquer. Je suis resté longtemps. Puis vous êtes sorti et nos corps se sont percutés. Vous vous êtes bien remis sur vos pieds et m'avez concrètement toisé. Rien qu'un bref coup d'œil d'une demi-seconde.

« Vous désirez ? »

J'ai hésité encore. La lettre pesait cent kilos à présent.

« Rien ! »

Puis, je me suis éloigné, en fourrant la lettre dans ma poche...

…

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je me suis endormi près de vous. Vous êtes encore évanoui. Je me relève, totalement nu. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Quelque chose semble m'avoir réveillé. C'est cette sensation. La haine. J'ouvre la petite commode près de moi et y aperçois la lettre. Je la prends. Je n'hésite pas. Je la dépose près de vous, il faut que vous le sachiez... !

…

Petite info : La goutte de trop compte 11 chapitres !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : **

Suite...très courte !

...

Vous vous éveillez, des cernes sous vos yeux humides. Vous voulez vous rendormir mais impossible...Trop de douleurs meurtrissent et tiraillent votre corps. Votre bas dos ou bien vos poignets. J'ai oublié de desserrer les chaînes, ce n'est pas grave ! Vos beaux yeux se posent sur la lettre. Vous essayez de l'attraper. Je l'ai déplié exprès, pour vous faciliter la tâche. Malgré tout, vous réussissez à lire ces quelque lignes que j'ai griffonné il y a trois semaines...

« Ciel...

Vous voulez savoir ce qui m'irrite et m'attire chez vous ? C'est votre être ! Vous êtes un luxe...Non, un appel à la luxure. Vous voulez qu'on vous envie et qu'on vous désire...Vous avez gagné ! Je vous déteste mais je suis amoureux de vous aussi ! Alors je vais vous avouer ce qu'il se passe depuis plusieurs mois. Tout les soirs, à 23h pile, je m'introduis chez vous, je drogue Vincent et Rachel, vos deux enfants, je fais de même avec votre chère Elizabeth. Puis vous aussi, bien sûr ! Et je vous viole...Pour l'amour ! Pour la haine ! Pour ces jours où vous ne me remarquez même pas, vous n'avez pas envie d'user votre salive... ? Ou bien avez vous peur de vous décrocher la mâchoire ?

Ce jour là, j'aurai dû vous donner cette lettre. Vous auriez sû, mon amour, mon ennemi.

Bon sang ce que je vous déteste, mais je vous aime aussi ! J'aimerais tant faire de vous ma poupée, mon jouet, mon objet. Je vous veux rien qu'à moi. Personne d'autres ! Ce n'est pas de l'obsession, parce que vous allez certainement penser à cela...Non, c'est de la jalousie haineuse ! Voilà. Oui, c'est ça.

Vous ne m'aimez pas, normal, vous ne me connaissez pas, moi, un de vos employés, trouvez vous cela normal ? Ou juste ? Quelle honte ! Alors maintenant, c'est moi qui vais vous montrer comment on ignore en beauté, avec amour, avec haine !

Amoureusement et

haineusement !

Sebastian Michaelis, votre employé ! »


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : **

Vos doigts lâchent la lettre. Le papier n'émet aucun bruit. Vos yeux s'ouvrent démesurément. Vous ne savez pas quoi dire, trop surpris pour parler. J'apparais de nouveau au pied du lit. Un sourire heureux pour moi, mais cynique pour vous...

« Je suis désolé ! » avez vous murmuré, au bord des larmes.

Je n'ose pas encore vous avouer qu'il est trop tard. Aucune excuse ne pourra apaiser ma douleur. Vous m'avez ignoré, oublié. Vous avez fait comme si je n'existais pas, tout les jours. C'est douloureux mais vous ne pouvez pas le savoir. Et puis, vous vous en fichez !

« Je suis vraiment désolé ! C'est que...tout les matins, je me réveillais avec l'impression d'être amnésique et j'avais des courbatures partout... »

Je lève un sourcil interrogateur. Vous êtes intelligent mais vous n'avez toujours pas compris...

« C'était moi ! » rigolai-je.

Vous ne dites rien, apeuré. Vous commencez à me supplier, à me demander pardon. Je me penche à votre oreille et vous assure que cela ne sert à rien. Que la jolie poupée que vous êtes restera pour toujours avec moi...Pour moi. Pour que je puisse m'amuser. Vous remarquez enfin votre nudité, puis la mienne. Êtes vous gêné ?

Vous êtes mignon. Ma bouche triture votre jugulaire alors que je suis à quatre pattes au dessus de vous. Mes mains ont écarté vos jambes, vos fines jambes. Une s'attarde à votre pénis, et l'autre va aller s'amuser avec votre anneau de chair.

J'entre trois doigts d'un coup en vous. Vous hoquetez de douleur tandis que je me lèche les lèvres devant votre érection gorgée de sang. Ma bouche descend jusqu'à cette dernière et vous fais une fellation ! Vos ongles rentrent dans ma peau et j'avale votre semence...

Ensuite, nous couchons ensemble et c'est plus torride que jamais !

…

Le lendemain, à 10h, il est l'heure pour moi d'aller travailler. C'est important. Je dépose une assiette, de l'eau et la télécommande près de vous.

J'ai un peu desserré les chaînes afin que vous puissiez les attraper. Mais vous ne pourrez pas vous lever. J'ai également veillé à ce que vous puissiez soulager vos commissions personnelles...

Ce sera notre routine mon cher Ciel...Mais ne l'oubliez jamais...cela...

**C'est de votre faute !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : **

J'essaie de répondre à vos reviews...mais vous me gâtez tellement que ca va prendre du temps XD ^^' ! Merci, je vous aime T_T !

...

A 11h, après 1h de trajet, j'arrive à mon travail. Personne ne me salue. Tout le monde est préoccupé par votre disparition. Je remarque d'ailleurs que votre femme est là, le ventre arrondi par l'enfant qu'elle attend.

« Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit...Il ne répond pas à son téléphone, j'ai peur, vraiment ! » pleurait-elle.

Ce qu'elle me dégoûte cette femme. Elle porte du rose. Bouark ! Elle parle à tout le monde. Je commence mon boulot. Je me rends compte que votre téléphone, mon cher Ciel est dans mon sac.

« Monsieur Michaelis ? » demande une voix féminine.

Je relève mon regard et des boucles blondes apparaissent. Elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux verts, rougies par les larmes.

« Avez vous vu mon mari ? »

Je lui réponds pas un bref hochement de tête négatif de la tête. Elle reste pourtant près de moi, puis elle disparaît...

…

Lorsque je rentre, à 19h, je me précipite dans la chambre et je vous aperçois, en caleçon sur mon lit. Vous êtes assis en tailleur, les mains toujours suspendues en l'air à cause des chaînes. Pendant que vous dormirez ce soir, je changerai de chaîne, vous serez enchaîné par les pieds.

La télé est allumée, vous regardez ''Friends'', une série assez sympa.

« Bonjour ! » me dites vous.

Je vous souris et m'assied en face de vous. Vous ne dites rien, moi non plus.

Je penche mon visage vers le votre et bizarrement, vous ne reculez pas. Nos lèvres s'enchaînent tandis que nos langues ne font plus qu'une.

Vous enroulez vos jambes autour de mon bassin,...étrange. J'enlève votre caleçon et je me déshabille à mon tour. Nous commençons à faire l'amour et c'est avec surprise que je constate que vous gémissez et que vous donnez des coups de hanches. Vous tremblez de plaisir aussi...

Je m'arrête subitement, surpris et un peu choqué...Vos yeux plongent dans les miens et vous approchez vos lèvres à nouveau...

« Ciel...est-ce...que... »

Vous m'interrompez en m'embrassant encore. Je dois avouer que vous êtes bien étrange. Je continue alors mes mouvements de vas et viens et vous jouissiez. Moi aussi.

Il va me falloir des réponses et vite ! Peut-être que vous êtes vous mis en tête que si vous faisiez semblant de m'aimer, je vous libérerai...Affaire à suivre !


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : **

J'ai répondu à vos reviews, dans l'ensemble...pour les anonymes, merci beaucoup, je vous remercie de tout vos compliments...Bref, voici une suite qui répondra, je l'espère, à vos attentes : ...

...

Je remplis une bassine. Avec de l'eau. Elle est chaude. Je prends un gant, et du savon aussi. Puis je retourne dans ma chambre où vous attendez, nu comme un verre. Avec une précaution infinie, je vous détache, mais, vous l'ignorez, j'ai une seringue dans ma poche. Elle vous endormira, si vous tentez de vous échapper.

Lorsque je vous détache, vous frottez vos poignets. Ils sont douloureux et égratignés. Pour le moment, vous ne tentez rien, trop occupé par vos douleurs. Je vous autorise à vous lever et je vous soutiens car vous avez failli vous écrouler...Vous vous accrochez à mes épaules, nos deux corps terriblement proche.

Je commence à frotter votre torse, puis vos bras, vos aisselles et votre dos. Vous ne dites rien, vous ne bougez pas...Lorsque je commence à laver votre anatomie, je remarque que vos mains sont dans mon pantalon, taquines. Elles se faufilent dans mon caleçon et attrapent mon pénis, fermement, pour m'exciter.

Vous vous penchez à mon oreille, et vous murmurez :

« Je sais que tu en as envie, alors vas-y, je suis ta chose pour toujours,...alors baise moi ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que déjà, vous m'entraînez sur le lit. Vous êtes à califourchon sur mon érection, vous vous frottez à celle-ci. Violemment, je vous cloue au lit avec mes mains, et j'écarte vos jambes. J'y vais sans retenu, vous martelant violemment de coups de butoirs. Vous criez...de plaisir ? Ou bien est-ce de la douleur ?

Vos jambes emprisonnent mon bassin et là...je dois avouer, ce fut une erreur...la seringue est tombée de ma poche sans que je m'en rende compte ! Vous l'attrapez et vous me la plantez dans le cou...l'effet est immédiat, je m'écroule !

…

Ciel arriva difficilement à s'extirper de dessous Sebastian. Il attrape ses vêtements, qu'il enfile et cherche partout les clés. Elles se trouvaient dans un pot, à l'entrée. Une fois dehors de l'immeuble. Ciel remarque qu'il est dans un quartier sensible...il va vers quelqu'un...et s'écroule


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : **

Désolée pour ce retard affreux T_T. Trop de trucs à faire et pas mal de soucis perso ^^' Mais bref, je vous laisse découvrir la suite et merci pour vos reviews : ...

...

Lorsque je me réveille, c'est à dire trois heures après...vous n'êtes plus là, Ciel ! J'ai du mal à l'avouer mais vous m'avez bien eu. Vous m'avez tenté, je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser avoir !

Mais bon, je ne suis pas totalement bête, vous ne connaissez pas ma vraie identité...Je ne m'appelle pas Sebastian Michaelis ! Jamais vous ne m'aurez et moi,...je vous retrouverai...

…

Ciel se réveille à l'hôpital. Des fils traversent son corps. Il est épuisé. Il pleure. Comment cela a t-il pu lui arriver ? Il sait qu'au boulot, il est souvent stressé et n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de tout le monde...

« Monsieur Phantomhive ? » demande quelqu'un, le coupant de ses pensées.

L'interpellé lève son regard sur un homme moustachu aux cheveux brun. Il remarque l'insigne de Police sur son badge.

« Nous aimerions vous poser quelque questions sur votre disparition et ce qu'il s'est passé pendant celle-ci... »

Fondant en violent sanglot, Ciel raconte l'horreur qu'il a vécu, enchaîné à un lit, nu. Il se faisait violer deux à quatre fois par jour. Et tout cela...par un de ses employés...Sebastian Michaelis.

Le policier le remercia et dit qu'il allait chercher des informations sur ce type...Après cela, Lizzy arriva et l'embrassa amoureusement, suivi de ses deux enfants.

…

Le jour qui suivi, le policier revint...les mains vides.

« Alors ? » demande Ciel.

Le brun le regarda, un peu gêné. Il ne savait pas comment lui avouer.

« Aucun homme n'existe sous le nom de Sebastian Michaelis, je suis désolé ! »

A ce moment, Ciel se dit que Sebastian l'avait bien eu. Enfin, Sebastian, l'inconnu qui l'a violé !

« Nous pouvons néanmoins le retrouver grâce au portrait que vous définirez ! »

« Il est beau..., commence Ciel, il a une masse de cheveux noirs dégradés, des yeux noirs, une bouche fine, un nez droit, un cou poli, un peau blanche. Grand et mince. Une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage...Alors, je vous en supplie,...

**RETROUVEZ-LE ! »**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : **

Bouhhh ! Il fait froid ^^' Du coup, je reste à la maison et je vous publie ce chapitre qui devait être pour vendredi...donc, vendredi vous aurez le 11 !

...

**bissenshi : **Bissenshi ? C'est bien toi ^^' Cela faisait longtemps :) Je suis contente de te retrouver, comment vas-tu ? Tu as bien aimé ? Merci beaucoup ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite et merci pour ta review ^^'

**aviva94 : **Ah ah ah ! Tu auras ta réponse ma chère ^^' enfin, j'espère que tu vas la trouver...parce que, ce chapitre risque d'être bien cruelle...Meuh passons, merci pour ta review ;p

**JuliaLoveKuro : **Tu as du coup pour le macabre ma chère, et j'aime ça ;p Merci pour ta review, voici la suite, spécialement macabre pour tes beaux yeux (mode poétique ^^')

**MarechalRattus : **Mais c'est guimauve contrairement à tout les autres chapitre sanglant et sadique que j'ai offert...non ? Bref, merci pour ta review mon Ratounet ;p Et le retour du sadisme est dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu es d'humeur ;p

**rosalunamikaelis : **Chacun son point de vue, mais Ciel n'est pas tombé amoureux de Sebastian. Il leur dit de le retrouver afin qu'il puisse assouvir sa vengeance, mouhahaha ! Mais bref, merci pour la review ^^' oui, ca va, enfin, je survie, mais trop long à expliquer et je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'étaler ma vie devant tout le monde. Et toi, ca va bien ? Tes fictions, ca avance ?

**Ghost : **Je vois ^^' Ne t'inquiète pas, merci pour ton avis construit et ta review. Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et je suis bien d'accord avec toi lorsque tu affirmes qu'il n'y a pas assez de narration...Mais, en faite, je le fait un peu exprès. Pour qu'on en sache très peu. C'est d'ailleurs aussi le but que je vise en faisant des chapitres aussi court ^^' Mais bref, j'empiète là. Merci encore, à bientôt je l'espère ;p

**Azur : **J'ai un goût très prononcé pour les choses sadiques, macabres et j'en passe...mais bref, merci d'aimer et de commenter ma fic. Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras...;p

**Ladylisa-chan : **La voici, petite coquine ;p

**cullen-michaelis-shadows : **Il n'est pas con, espèce de petite idiote ^^' XD je plaisante, merci pour ta review hilarante ^^'

**fandeyaoi972 : **Tes interrogations trouveront peut être des réponses dans ce chapitre, voici la suite ^^' ah, j'allais oublier, merci pour ta review, bien sûr !

...

Les jours défilent, ennuyant depuis que vous êtes parti. Vous avez certainement prévenu la police, m'accusant de violeur sadique...Si, j'en suis sûr ! Il m'a pourtant semblé que je lisais de l'excitation dans votre regard...Bon sang !

J'ai envie de vous. Je saisis mon manteau et marche longtemps. J'emprunte le tramway et arrive devant l'hôpital principal de Londres. Vous y êtes sûrement, c'est un bâtiment pour les fortunés. J'y pénètre (N.D.A : Notez que je choisi bien mes mots mouhaha!^^') et demande confirmation sur votre présence, à l'acceuil. Une femme, noire de peau, m'indique chambre 211.

Les couloirs sont longs et je me stoppe devant votre chambre. Personne n'est là. Vous êtes seul. Vous dormez. Des fils traversent votre somptueuse peau. J'entre sans me laisser prier et caresse votre poignet. Cette peau porcelaine que j'ai précédemment observé.

« Mon amour ? » je vous appelle.

Vous tressaillez et vous soupirez. Vos yeux souffrent et votre premier réflexe en me voyant est que vous voulez crier...Les précautions étaient déjà prises, hélas pour vous. Ma main vous en empêchait.

« Allons, chut, je suis juste venu m'amuser... »souris-je.

Vous vous débattez. Pour avoir la paix, je vous ai assommé d'un violent coup de poing. Mes mains ont voyagé sur votre délicate peau...Que vous étiez beau dans cette tenue de malade. Je suis monté sur le lit et j'ai écarté vos jambes.

Votre pénis et votre anus sont apparus. Je les désiraient. Ils étaient unique. J'étais en manque de vous. Je vais enfin pouvoir assouvir ce besoin...non, je l'avoue cette obsession. Celle de me sentir en vous, au plus profond à chaque instant !

Mon entre-jambe gorgé de sang, je vous ai violemment pénétré, et, une de vos blessures internes s'est de nouveau ouverte. Vous saigniez. Je continuais. Je me fiche que ce soit sale ou bien mortellement pervers...

« Hmmm...Ciel... » gémissais-je.

C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte que votre cœur s'emballait...Le ''piiiiiii'' infini régnait dans la chambre. Arrêt cardiaque. Je me suis retiré et j'ai fermé la porte à clé. Les draps se sont teintés d'un rouge sang magnifique. Le vôtre !

Une femme, suivit d'un docteur ont toqué à la porte. Leurs regards voulaient tout dire. J'étais coupable. NON ! NON ! Ils voulaient que j'ouvre afin qu'ils puissent vous sauver !

Mais...des policiers étaient là aussi...Ils allaient m'arrêter. Je ne le voulais pas. Hors de question !

**Je me suis approché de vous...**

**et...**

…

N.D.A : Vous pouvez me détester. Cette fin de chapitre est horrible XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : FIN ! **

...

Pas de remarque particulière, comme toujours, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, aussi constructives et adorables soient-elles ! Je vous adore, et merci pour la bonne réussite de cette fiction. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir autant de reviews, de compliments...bref, merci à vous, je reviens bientôt avec plein d'idées (folles...ou pas) dans la tête !

...

**Je me suis approché de vous**

**...et...**

Je vous ai embrassé ! Passionnément ! Rageusement ! Quelqu'un a défoncé la porte et m'a écarté de vous, me frappant avec une matraque. C'était la fin ! Sous mes yeux, le défibrillateur faisait bouger votre corps sans vie. Quelqu'un d'autre s'occupait de votre hémorragie interne. C'était la fin pour vous. C'était déjà trop tard, ne cherchez pas.

Sur le coup, une larme a coulé le long de ma joue. De tristesse et de joie. J'étais très heureux, mais aussi très triste. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir à quel point.

Vous serez mort, et je pourrais me tuer aussi...Vous étiez ma raison d'être, mais aussi la cause de mon malheur. Une situation qui a toujours été très complexe. Maintenant, vous êtes mort ! Plus rien n'est important !

Les coups de matraques étaient très violents, je sentais mon sang emplir ma bouche. Je vous rejoins Ciel. Ca y est, nous serons encore unis, même dans la mort...

« Trop tard ! » a déclaré le médecin.

**Oui, j'aurais dû les laisser entrer...je regrette, Ciel.**

…

La vie. La prison à vie. Meurtre, viols, séquestration et de nombreuses autres horreur. Ils ont découvert sur moi ma maladie mentale, ma dépression, mon côté misanthrope et, avant tout, mon obsession pour vous...

Je m'appelle Vincent. Vincent Julles. Je suis votre beau frère. Enfin, j'étais...

Mais vous savez Ciel, tout ca, c'est de votre faute, jamais vous n'auriez dû faire déborder le vase avec cette goutte...Oui, c'était...

**« La goutte de trop ! »**

…

**Twilight-and-Blackbutler.**


End file.
